


NHTR of Clandestine

by AssassinNumber9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Many of the characters will be seen in later chapters, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinNumber9/pseuds/AssassinNumber9
Summary: "Beacon will fall. There is no doubt about it. Even if Clandestine has remained neutral and at peace since its founding, can we really go about that peace knowing that our fellow men are being caused torment while we live in harmony? We, as huntsmen, have a duty to fulfill - a duty to protect humanity from its end, a duty to prove the brothers that they were correct in creating us, that we as a creation should remain. We must stand together, even if our own brothers and sisters led us to make the decisions we have. The faunus and humans joined together to fight against their common enemy once, and we must follow in those same footsteps now."





	1. No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my beautifuls! So, I initially published this story earlier, but I wanted the first chapter to actually be a chapter rather than a World of Remnant. So yeah, I republished it. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I feel as though this is a good introduction to my series. I also may later "rewrite" RWBY with Team NHTR (pronounced nature) making an appearance. Well, I hope all of you enjoy!

_Ten months before the fall_

Complete and utter silence was what the announcement brought. Stares of complete and utter disbelief landed upon her, wondering if the plan that she had just informed the four huntresses was actually true. All they could do was give her questioning looks. "Have I not made myself clear?" the one sitting down spoke up once more to both break the silence and to clarify that she was indeed speaking from one hundred percent genuinity. Still, the vague noises of the technology continued to turn about them as her warriors were frozen in their place.

"Beacon will fall. There is no doubt about it. Even if Clandestine has remained neutral and at peace since its founding, can we really go about that peace knowing that our fellow men are being caused torment while we live in harmony? We, as huntsmen, have a duty to fulfill - a duty to protect humanity from its end, a duty to prove the brothers that they were correct in creating us, that we as a creation should remain. We must stand together, even if our own brothers and sisters led us to make the decisions we have. The faunus and humans joined together to fight against their common enemy once, and we must follow in those same footsteps now."

Yet still, the four remained in silence. She knew that they would be against the idea. All of them had faced the sins of man after all. They had not become huntresses to help humanity but to keep themselves from danger. The most common reason that huntsmen sought out a life in Clandestine was to avoid the evils that had wronged them, and there was no argument for why they were wrong to do so. Dying to monsters for a chance of freedom was better than dying to one's own kind for selfishness. To the people of Clandestine, there was no other way to go. Why fight for the ones who had caused them suffering?

"Men are not perfect, yes, but that doesn't mean that we should turn our backs on them. It is true that they have wronged each and every one of us to the point of no return, but we would be the same as the ones who have wronged us if we do not assist. We may not directly have the blood upon our hands, but we may as well if we don't at least try to step in. My orders will not change. The four of you shall leave in two weeks time. If none of you have any questions or comments, then I do not want to waste any more of your time." The quietude never ceased in the few minutes after the statement. "Alright then, you are dismissed. Please take the rest of the night off. I want you all well rested and relaxed for the trip to Vacuo. With that, enjoy the rest of your day."

The tall woman smiled softly, the stray, silver hairs that she had let hang loose from her bun bounced as she opened the door and made her leave. Four pairs of eyes had never left her until she was out of sight. After they could not follow her any longer, they looked into the nothingness around them.

" _The four of you will make your way to Vacuo. While Vale may be a lost cause, Vacuo is not, and out of all the remaining relics the sword is the most dangerous to humanity. You shall go there, explain the situation to the Shade headmaster, and act as professors until the time comes that you shall fight."_

The words played through their heads simultaneously. It was as if what she had said was on a broken record, but to them a broken record would be a much better situation than this one. At least you can cease listening to a broken record. In this, they had no choice, had to listen, and had to follow orders. It was almost unfair. Out of all of the potential teams she could have sent, she chose them, and she had not given them a choice as she normally offered. No, she barely gave them a chance to speak except for at the end. No time to argue, no time to debate, no time to decline. Nothing, absolutely nothing was given to them as a choice. It was an order through and through as if they were in the damn military.

"I need a fucking drink," the straw blonde stated before exiting the room, high heels clacking as she just about stomped out.

"You know what. I'm not one to do so, but I think I do too," the blunette agreed before following her teammate. And with that, two were left - the leader and the scapegoat. All they could do was stand in silence until one finally sat down, finally saying something that was related to the task that they had forcefully been handed, the life-threatening mission that had pretty much been thrown at them without a moment's notice.

"She...is sending us to Vacuo. She…," the leader trailed off. She didn't want to believe that after the fight that each one of them had to take place in to even arrive in Clandestine it would all be pretty much null and void now that they were being sent back to the kingdoms. "Tremaine, how...do you feel about this?"

"Honestly?" the red-eyed warrior began. "I have no idea. How are we supposed to feel about this? After everything we have done and gone through - after everything they did to us - she wants us to help dig their asses out of the mess that doesn't involve us in any way, shape, or form. It's disgusting. Sure, some are innocent, but they are few and far between. And now we get to risk our lives to save them. For what? To whom do we owe this honor of helping out the ones who abused us, experimented on us, sacrificed us, and lynched us? They can decompose in the darkest and deepest pits of the Dark God's abode for all I care. But what do my thoughts matter? What do any of our thoughts matter? We have to go, and it's bullshit."

Although her voice was calm, it held deep loathing within, and anyone who knew her would know the reasons she had for hating man. It was not like her to use such language, but she did when she thought necessary. The whole thing was almost frightening. Seeing such stress coming from the group was not exactly normal. They had trained and trained to help keep their emotions in check, and at this moment all of their facades were being discarded like pieces of trash. Those facades were the same as the ones that allowed them to venture to Clandestine, and it would normally take a lot more than one order to make the four - anyone from Clandestine in all actuality - to let their guard down.

"I...guess you are right. Maybe we should join Hel and River for a drink to get our minds off of things. What do you think?" Pink eyes looked up at the other woman in the room.

"I think that sounds nice right about now. They're probably at The Cottage," Tremaine replied after a moment of hesitation. She was still unsure of how or even what to feel, but maybe a drink would help get her mind off of it or even just allow her to collect her thoughts in a more organized manner.

"Mm," Nilah nodded, before standing up from her seat. "Maybe we just need to think more positively about this. It may be the only thing to keep us from the grimm when we start our voyage to Vacuo. The grimm around these parts can smell any hint of negative emotion even if it's just a tinge of jealousy. They certainly are dangerous. Perhaps the grimm near the main kingdoms will be like a breath of fresh air compared to what we're used to dealing with."

"That's too bad. I must admit that I enjoy the challenge sometimes," the scapegoat chuckled, trying her best to lighten the mood. Nilah was right. There was no way they would survive even a mile out of Clandestine with that kind of attitude. They had to keep their morale high for their sake and the people of Clandestine.

Her leader smirked in amusement. "I hate to agree, but I do." Then, silence came once more as Nilah grabbed the keys to her cart, and they made their way to The Cottage in the woods about four miles out. It was close to the edge but still far enough inside the bubble that there was no need to worry about grimm, which was probably a good thing for a bar. One wouldn't want a horde of grimm tearing up the place, because someone drunkenly made fun of another drunk's mother or made a sexual joke about a sibling.

Soon, they could see the pub slowly coming into better view, and luckily it didn't seem all that busy. "I feel like it has been quite awhile since the four of us went and got drinks. I remember the first time we came here together! You and Hel showed those assholes who kept hitting on River a more deadly use of darts!"

"Look, we're the only ones who can tease River like that. She is a pure cinnamon roll who must be protected at all costs, and those guys did not seem like the type who were worthy of her affection. They're lucky that Hel wasn't aiming for the front instead of the back. That was her initial plan until I told her that we shouldn't let them know what hit them. As a former author, it makes for a better story when there is mystery added in," the short one giggled, remembering that day with fondness in her heart. It had been almost five years ago, right after River had arrived in Clandestine and had been assigned a spot in their odd, little family thing they had going on. They were a team sure, but the stories they shared of their experiences brought them to a bond closer than just teammates.

With one more turn, they were there, parking next to Hel's jeep and making their way inside. As they had assumed from the lack of vehicles out front, the place was pretty much empty except for the few regulars who seemed to always be there. Looking to the bar, Tremaine pointed in the direction of the two women talking to the waitress behind the counter. Well, River was talking to the waitress; Hel was drinking a martini.

"You two left before we could rain on your parade," the woman announced. "I'm almost offended that you didn't give us a chance to invite ourselves to the party. Don't you agree, Nile?"

Nilah laughed at the other's mocking tone. "You have a point, Maine."

"Hey, I never intended for the lot of you to follow me. I'm not exactly the type to enjoy crowds, but since you two are here I might as well buy the first round to get it started. Maybe we'll wake up tomorrow and forget everything that happened today or better not wake up at all. That sounds nice, doesn't it? Not having to deal with this shit world and all of its shit problems and shit people."

"But then, who else would be sent to Vacuo?" River questioned.

"Not us, and that's all that matters. I just don't understand why it had to be _us_ of all the teams here. Why not pick four who are less - how shall I say?"

"Clinically insane, crazy, brash, stupid, spiteful towards the kingdoms - would you like for me to keep going?" the leader snickered as her teammates couldn't help but nod in agreement. The remaining teammates sat down next to them as Hel waved to the waitress to grab her attention, ordering a round of shots for the lot of them before ordering some food as well. "Feeling generous today?"

"More like done with everything."

"Fair enough."

The four of them then remained silent until their first round was presented to them. With Nilah counting down as she always did, they downed the drinks simultaneously with either audible sighs or grunts of discomfort afterward. This was going to be a long two weeks until their departure.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lady Clair? Not only are we sending some of our elite huntsmen to Vacuo, but you decided that the ones to be sent would be team NHTR? What if any one of them is recognized? What if one of them meets someone from their past? What if River-" the green-haired male began before being cut off by his superior.

"That's enough. I have faith in them, and it is not as if I hadn't thought of the idea of one of them being recognized. Of course, I have. However, that is another reason why Vacuo was my final choice."

"Another reason? I thought you said that the only reason you had for sending them there was that the relic being guarded was the most dangerous of the three remaining."

"Well, that may be correct, but all of the relics have immense power that could easily mean the end for humanity. However," Clair paused, turning her head to look out the window at the darkening horizon. "Vacuo is a bit special when compared to the other kingdoms. There is technically no government or stability in place. They have a council, yes, but the council seems to be more focused on the school as the people of Vacuo have a mutual respect for one another."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, my adorable, little pup, NHTR from our Clandestine has a way with hating humans as well as getting rid of them. The lack of government means that they will have no limits or guidelines to follow, no loopholes to seek and exploit, and especially no reason to hide. It will be their time to shine."

"And you think that they will enjoy this?"

"I know they won't. Those girls have experienced torment that nobody could even fathom. It is why I didn't give them a choice. They wouldn't have agreed to it. They risked their lives to come here, and now I am sending them back. Nobody would be happy with that. I, myself, would be enraged, but that does not mean that I can simply allow this opportunity to go to waste. Even with their hatred, there is nobody here better for the job. I care not whether they will hold a grudge against me in the end. We cannot allow her to get those relics."

The young man with the straggly, green hair simply gazed at the queen. There was nothing that anybody could do at this point. She had made her decision. Was it a tactful decision? Most definitely. Was it moral? That was arguable. The leader of Clandestine, Clair Soloman, had always given a choice to her warriors, but this was the first time she hadn't. This was the first time she had gone against her own ethics and chosen to throw them aside for the good of the world - a world in which most of her people, if not all of them, despised.

Was this the effect of desperation? Could she truly cause even the strongest huntsmen's force of the hands? How powerful was she? What had they found that caused this reaction from their leader, who had taken down a leviathan with only a staff in her inventory? And if it had been so mind-numbingly terrifying, why did she think that anyone could stop her?


	2. Journey to Vacuo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I happy with this chapter? I have no idea. Go ahead and leave me a comment and tell me what you thought. Next chapter should be much better, though.

Blades cut through pitch black flesh as if it were a newly sharpened knife cutting through warm butter. It had been two weeks since any of them had seen battle. They had basically taken their entire time off just to get drunk off their asses as an excuse to lay around. There was nothing to do for them except prepare for their journey to Vacuo, which they did in the mornings before going out and draining the pub’s alcohol inventory gallons at a time. And now that they were on the road, Nilah was definitely glad that they set aside at least a small amount of time to train. It seemed that the grimm were steadily getting stronger and stronger, more experienced, and what she could only assume more experimental.

As her sword pierced the last of the beasts going after her, she glanced towards the girls she claimed as family. Hel had her polearm wedged in the ground as she danced around the long handle, gracefully both dodging and attacking the beowolf attempting to maul her. Tremaine’s spiked ball and chain weapons were being swung about, hitting her targets as if they were but an inch away from her face, and River’s bladed and gunned fans danced around her fingers like an artist’s paintbrush, incredibly precise and lethal. Had Nilah been fast enough to beat light then she may have had a chance to offer assistance, but there was truly no need. The pack had been eradicated as quickly as they came.

“Good job, girls. It seems like we’re all continuing to improve! I’m proud of you!” the team leader exclaimed as she watched the others collect their belongings to continue on their expedition. They simply gave thumbs up, obviously still not too excited about their mission. “Look, I know that this isn’t exactly the best of circumstances, but we have to keep morale high. The sooner we get out of Aleam and into Sanus, the better.”

“We know, but,” River began, “do you not think this is a little strange? Clair has never not given an opportunity to decline a mission. And anyway, why is it that she sends  _ us _ of all people to help out? We’re technically not even huntresses!”

“None of us attended any kind of combat school. Does she expect us to just prance up to the Shade headmaster and tell him that we’re not actually licensed but we would like to take up jobs as professors to teach future huntsmen about being something we ourselves are not?” Hel questioned. “Not to mention that we’d be teaching them how to be the ones we hate most,” she added in a murmur.

“Shouldn’t she have asked maybe Arthur and his team? I mean, they’re the ones always speaking about chivalry and honor and shit. But, why send them when you can send a team of mentally and physically abused freaks who have a wide array of issues? Except for you, River, you’re not a freak. You’re precious. The rest of us though, yeah, we’re irredeemable.”

“Well, maybe we can finally redeem ourselves,” Nilah offered. “Having the chance to help save the world doesn’t exactly serve itself up on a silver platter to everyone like it was to us.”

“That seems like a lot of work for something we don’t give a shit about though, even if it was something that others would kill to have the chance at,” Hel deadpanned. “And I’m pretty sure both Tremaine and I are still wanted criminals.”

“Probably the real reason Clair decided on Vacuo.” The group laughed at River’s comment. They were very much aware of how Vacuo was, having an unwritten rule of being welcomed so long as you can survive - an exceptionally easy task compared to what the four of them had been through in their lives. It meant that nobody would be hunting the two down for reward money. Vacuo wasn’t the one offering any rewards for the two as there was no actual government to offer them. “But, what exactly are we even supposed to do? As Hel mentioned, both her and Tremaine have insane bounties on their heads. Won’t it be rather difficult to even attempt at gaining their trust? We’ll be lucky if they even let us lay our eyes on Theodore.”

“Well, we’ll just have to tread carefully. I’ve heard that out of all the headmasters Theodore is the most lax, so maybe he’ll be willing to talk. Now, come on. Let’s find a spot to set up camp for the night. I’ll keep watch first.”

Five hours later, the team had finally found a good spot. As she had said, Nilah kept watch to make sure no grimm entered the small clearing. She sat in silence except for the sounds of the forest around her. The fire cackled as crickets sang. The night was beautiful; she had to admit. It had been awhile since the last time she had heard or even seen any setting that was not only a few miles outside of Clandestine.  _ What would it be now? Near 20 years?  _ Nilah reminisced quietly. She had to admit that though she did not think this mission the best she was interested to see how the rest of Remnant has changed. Hopefully, it would be for the better.  _ I don’t know how it could get worse. _

The woman’s rose gold eyes moved to her sleeping teammates, so sound and peaceful amongst the chaos engulfing them - or at least, tranquil for the moment. She could practically see their dreams, their nightmares, their horrific and terrific memories slowly swirling in their hearts.  _ Clair, how could you send these girls to do your bidding after all they’ve been through? I just… it’s not you. You know every little detail about their past lives, their lives before Clandestine, yet you still chose them to be your pawns. _

“Nilah, I think it’s about time you rest up. You’ve been on lookout duty for long enough.” A small voice rang from beside her where River was standing, beautiful and innocent as ever. Thank the gods it hadn’t been a grimm that had snuck up on her. She must have zoned out into her own thoughts. “Go on. Go sleep and I’ll keep us safe.”

A soft smile appeared on her leader’s face, near sad. “Right, thank you, River. Are you sure you will be alright?”

“Nile, you’ve known me for years. I can take care of it. If one of you even stirs in the slightest, I’ll wake you up and comfort you. There’s no need to worry.” The princess watched as the sad smile was replaced with a look of discomfort, of sorrow. “That’s not what you’re worried about,” she more stated rather than questioned. She knew that expression like the back of her hand.

“After all you girls have been through - the discrimination, the humiliation, the torture, the neglect - it’s just hard to get over the fact that all of you might have to experience it again,” Nilah whispered, so quiet yet so loud. The unease in her voice was as clear as a tuba among flutes. She heard rustling beside her, and glanced towards River, who was now sitting beside her staring up at the shattered moon.

“You don’t have to worry. I think we’re strong enough to be able to get through it. And you know, you haven’t had the easiest life either. You shouldn’t  _ just  _ stress yourself over us. We’ll be fine. There are very few things that can stop us. We  _ have  _ been recognized multiple times for our accomplishments. Nothing like a few mental obstacles can manage to slow us down. Now please,” a hand was rested atop hers. Pink eyes met the midnight sky in River’s. “Shove those negative emotions to the side. We don’t want to attract grimm and interrupt what little sleep we can manage. Everything will seem better in the morning, and once we get to Vacuo we might even be able to make time to swim. That’s something we haven’t been able to do in a while. Maybe, we can even watch people slip off diving boards;  _ that  _ sounds like fun.”

Nilah laughed softly. River may have been one of the sweetest beings she had ever met, but that didn’t mean there was no ornery side to her. Although, it wouldn’t be surprising if she had learned it from the other two in the team. “Yeah,” she agreed before making her way towards her own sleeping bag.

She laid on her side, looking out into the seemingly endless forest around them.  _ I wonder if Vacuo has much greenery. I’ll have to ask Tremaine tomorrow. Or, maybe she would rather not talk about it. _

* * *

__ “Tremaine, what is Vacuo like?”

“Sucks.”

“Is it hot there?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” That was all the information Nilah could get out of her. Out of the four, Tremaine was the most familiar with Vacuo, having been born and raised there. Hel had travelled there a couple of times for jobs while River hadn’t been there at all. The four of them had all originated from different kingdoms - herself from Vale, Hel from Atlas, Tremaine from Vacuo, and River from Mistral. Yet, they were so similar from a psychological standpoint.

Nilah, Hel, Tremaine, and River - the freaks of nature, lusus naturae each in their own right - had been subjected to all kinds of torment in their lives. One had been treated as a grimm for her blood, another had been sold like an object to be experimented on, one blamed for the horrendous cause of events of an entire city, and one left for dead for the actions of her ancestors. And none of them, hearing of the endless good huntsmen offered, were saved by such heroes, rather having been ignored and even beaten by them. Huntsmen were a symbol of freedom for some, but for others they were a symbol of pride, sloth, greed, envy, lust, wrath, and gluttony.

Nilah remembered when each of them had arrived in Clandestine. Hel was bruised but barely scratched. There was not a single tooth mark or even the presence of aggravation on her near flawless skin. Tremaine had come completely intact, without even the slightest bit of exhaustion. It was almost as if she had just arrived from a leisurely stroll on a beach. Meanwhile, River was nearly in tears when she saw the first sign of life in her three months of travels. She had been the only one to willingly show emotion, show her guilt at leaving those who needed her behind even when she had no other choice but to do so. She could clearly recall Clair slowly petting the girl’s head as she wept into her lap, informing her of everything that she knew. That had been the closest anyone had ever seen Clair to tears.

But even though they had all been pretty much unharmed, there was one thing that had linked the four together, the very reason why they were made a team - the blood splattered all over their clothes at the time of arrival. As none of them hadn’t had anything to change into, the sickly red liquid had stained their clothes, their skin, and their hair until it had been near impossible to remove. But even with the appearance of blood having rained on them, none of it belonged to the women who wore it.  _ Murderers _ . Or so, the kingdoms claimed them to be.

After their team formation and inauguration, their assignments almost completely involved human targets. They would later figure out that many of the ones they took out were part of Salem’s circle, the most dangerous of the dangerous. None of them kept count of the heads they took. They didn’t care so long as they could continue living in Clandestine, and somebody had to do it. Most of those who resided in Clandestine were completely foreign to the mere idea of taking a human’s life, so it was a burden taken off their shoulders once a human-fighting team had been formed.

Throughout the years that followed, the women grew exceptionally close, revealing even the darkest of secrets to each other, including the tales of their past as well as the reasons for injuries and scars that had been given to them. They became family. Those who would never allow themselves to abandon the others. They were one even when they were apart.

“Oi, it seems that we’ll reach our goal sooner than expected,” Hel spoke suddenly. “I can see multiple auras getting closer. If we hurry, we might be able to hitch a ride with them.”

“And if they’re dangerous?” Tremaine asked in mock concern; she already knew the answer.

“I’m sure no more so than us.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

They sped up the pace, quickly reaching a beach area where a fishing boat was stationed. It was large, but it seemed they lacked in numbers - most likely an effect of the dangerous conditions the beach was known for. “Excuse me!” Nilah called to the four fishermen, who looked to actually be huntsmen.  _ Most likely a team. Some village must have been damn desperate for food if they hired huntsmen to come all the way out here.  _ She put on an expression of distress, hoping to receive pity from the strangers. “I’m sorry, but we got stranded out here a couple days ago. Would you mind giving us a ride to wherever you’re heading?”

“We need to get to Shade Academy. We were on a mission to meet with Headmaster Theodore to discuss important tactics regarding the increase in recent grimm attacks,” Tremaine offered. Truly, they had no idea if grimm attacks had increased, but it was worth a shot. Without giving them even the slightest reason to assist, even huntsmen would be suspicious of some random women on an extraordinarily dangerous shoreline. “We have plenty of dust to offer in return as well as anything else you may ask that does not involve money. We can even upgrade your weapons if you so desire so long as we have the tools to do so.”

They watched as the men looked at each other curiously. One gave a wicked grin as he stared each one of them up and down. “Well, we’ll be heading to the village of Uruk which is about a two days walk away from the academy if that would be alright with you. No charge necessary for such sights for sore eyes.”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much! Please allow us to repay you though for such kindness,” River exclaimed.

“Please, keep everything you have. Although, we might take you lovely ladies up on your offer for weapon upgrades if you don’t mind.”

“With pleasure,” Hel replied, helping to grab their belongings to get them onto the boat.

“Great. My name is Morado, and these boys here are Auburn, Roux, and Nash. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

  
  



End file.
